OS Couch Calling
by ShaiArg
Summary: Lisbon et Jane se retrouvent seuls dans le bureau de la jeune patronne pendant la nuit. One shot Jisbon.


Et un deuxième OS! Je m'essaye au style, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ^^.

Shai

**Couch Calling**

L'affaire avait été longue. Ils avaient travaillé dessus durant toute la semaine et n'en avaient fini qu'en fin d'après-midi, dînant comme d'habitude une pizza tous ensemble. Mais ça, c'était il y a quelques heures. Les agents avaient bien avancé sur leurs rapports d'enquête et étaient rentrés dormir chez eux, laissant le reste pour le lendemain. Lisbon était restée, bien sûr, voulant en finir le soir même, n'aimant pas remettre à plus tard, surtout sachant à quel point elle détestait la paperasse. C'était une femme d'action, Lisbon, un agent de terrain. Rester cloitrée dans son bureau l'agaçait presque autant que son consultant.

Elle mit un dernier point à son rapport, l'enregistra et éteignit son ordinateur. En regardant l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte, elle vit qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin et comprit la fatigue et le sommeil qui l'envahissaient. Son canapé était plus que tentant cette nuit-là, mais voilà, il n'était pas vraiment disponible.

En s'approchant, elle était partagée entre le réveiller pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et le chasser pour pouvoir prendre sa place. Le résultat était le même, le canapé serait libre et déjà chauffé pour l'accueillir durant la nuit. Elle s'agenouilla donc à côté et tenta de concentrer son courage.

Lisbon sourit. Il commençait à avoir des cheveux blancs mélangés à ses boucles blondes, se dit-elle. Vu de près, on les voyait. Il avait de petites oreilles aussi. Et ses yeux, elle les préférait fermés. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux bleu clair. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard tomba sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres charnues qui lui offraient des sourires dignes d'un politicien véreux faisant de la pub pour une marque de dentifrice. Elles étaient si attirantes, ses lèvres…

- Ca fait cinq minutes que vous me regardez, quand est-ce que vous allez essayer de me rév…

Jane se tut au moment même où il se tournait vers la jeune femme. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres seulement et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait pas à se sentir aussi électrisé rien que par sa présence tout près de lui. Après s'être fixés dans les yeux durant de longues secondes qui leur parurent durer une éternité, Jane fit le premier pas. C'était le plus difficile, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, étant que Lisbon était malgré tout sa supérieure et qu'être attiré par son patron l'avait embarrassé plus d'une fois. Et la seconde, était qu'ils n'étaient pas censés, à la base, être attirés l'un par l'autre. Lisbon montrait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher plus de ses collègues, et encore moins de Jane, qu'elle considérait comme un gamin immature et un manipulateur invétéré. De plus, elle avait déjà souffert assez dans sa vie pour ouvrir son cœur au premier venu, surtout sachant ce que Jane était capable de faire. Lui, de son côté, n'était absolument pas prêt pour une relation amoureuse, alors que son esprit était totalement tourné vers Red John, il respirait la vengeance.

Mais voilà, il fit le premier pas. Il vola un doux baiser à Lisbon qui le fixa en écarquillant les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir. Voyant qu'elle restait immobile, Jane l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus longuement cette fois-ci, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Lisbon pour répondre à son baiser. Ce qui avait commencé dans une douceur et une tendresse infinies continuait dans la fougue et la sauvagerie de la passion alors que Jane et Lisbon s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

Ressentant le besoin de respirer, elle le repoussa un instant pour s'écarter de lui et reprendre son souffle, mais Jane en profita pour la saisir par la taille et la ramener vers le canapé, l'allongeant sur lui, alors que Lisbon reprenait son baiser là où elle l'avait laissé. Prenant les choses en main, elle commença à défaire fébrilement les boutons du gilet et de la chemise du consultant, avant de plonger sa main sous le tissu pour caresser son torse, ses pectoraux agités par un souffle entrecoupé.

D'un mouvement rapide et habile, Jane prit le dessus, se retrouvant à califourchon sur la jeune femme qui était maintenant allongée sur le dos. Il ôta prestement les vêtements que Lisbon avait déboutonnés et les laissa tomber par terre sans faire plus de manières, puis revint se concentrer sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Quand il sentit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il lui enleva sa veste et son débardeur et ses mains s'affairèrent à détacher son soutien-gorge, alors que sa bouche se promenait sur son nombril, avant de remonter lentement pour mordiller ses seins.

Lisbon et son besoin de contrôle repoussèrent Jane pour ouvrir sa boucle de ceinture et sa braguette, avant de baisser son pantalon d'un geste sec et impatient. Sentant le désir l'envahir, Jane se leva pour finir de se dénuder le plus rapidement possible, avant de faire de même sur la jeune femme. Il revint se rallonger sur elle et leurs regards se croisèrent durant quelques secondes, se demandant muettement si l'autre était prêt. Puis, d'un mouvement calculé de son bassin, il pénétra au plus profond de la femme, qui s'accrocha à son dos comme à une bouée de secours, alors que son amant débutait les va-et-vient comme une vague lèche le sable.

* * *

Lisbon avait la tête posée sur le torse encore transpiré de son amant et fermait les yeux, voulant écouter les battements de cœur de Jane, redevenus normaux et réguliers. Le silence avait envahi le dernier bureau encore éclairé du CBI. Soudain, la jeune patron leva la tête et son regard se planta dans celui du consultant, qui se souleva légèrement pour la regarder.

- On a fait une belle connerie, hein ? la devança-t-il.

- Une grosse, répondit-elle simplement avant de se lever et de commencer à chercher ses sous-vêtements dans le tas qui s'était formé par terre.

- On va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché en tendant son pantalon à la jeune femme alors qu'il remontait son caleçon.

- Exactement.

- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il en tendant de lire l'expression du visage de sa supérieure.

- Non, mais… c'était juste…

- Du sexe. Une partie de jambes en l'air sans sentiments, finit-il. Bouge pas, je t'aide, proposa-t-il en prenant la fermeture du soutien-gorge de la femme dans ses mains.

- Merci… répondit-elle légèrement gênée.

- J'ai trouvé que tes seins étaient faits sur mesure pour mes mains, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses plus les toucher ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Cette partie t'est interdite désormais, ajouta-t-elle en montrant de ses mains l'espace entre son ventre et son cou.

- Dur ! lâcha-t-il en faisant semblant d'être vexé. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Chacun va reprendre sa vie et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Parfaitement, répondit-elle en remettant son débardeur.

- Tu fais quoi, demain soir ?

- Patrick !

- Ah, je préférais le ton dans lequel tu le disais tout à l'heure… tu sais, avec le petit soupir qui s'en suivait… « Patrick… », l'imita-t-il.

- Jane ! grogna-t-elle cette fois-ci en serrant les dents.

- Ok, ok, je me tais…

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le bureau alors que Lisbon enfilait ses chaussures et Jane reboutonnait son gilet.

- C'était bien, quand même…

Lisbon ne répondit pas, mais l'homme comprit que c'était un consentement muet.

- On pourrait…

- Pas une bonne idée, le coupa-t-elle. Si on remet ça, ça va devenir compliqué.

- Tu dois avoir raison… Déjà que je dors pas beaucoup… dit-il en se cherchant une excuse.

- T'as mis ton gilet de travers, remarqua-t-elle en déboutonnant et reboutonnant le vêtement de l'homme, en faisant taire son envie irrépressible de le lui arracher une nouvelle fois.

- Merci…

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte en lançant un simple « bonne nuit ». Sans même se retourner, il quitta le bureau, laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses pensées. Quelle idiote ! se dit-elle. Voilà qu'elle passait la nuit avec son consultant, elle sentait déjà qu'elle allait souffrir à l'avenir quand Jane ferait des allusions devant tout le monde. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Mais rien que de penser à la peau du beau blond contre la sienne, ses joues s'embrasaient. Elle dénuda son épaule droite et regarda le trait rouge. Elle sourit en se souvenant des plates excuses de Jane qui l'avait griffée sans faire exprès alors qu'elle le suppliait de reprendre leurs ébats.

Elle se leva lentement, perturbée par tout ça, et se rendit compte à quel point elle avait envie d'avoir Jane tout près d'elle encore un peu. Rien que de sentir la présence de l'homme à ses côtés, elle se sentait bien, paisible. Elle se sentait elle-même quand il était là. Debout devant son bureau, tournant le dos à la porte, elle commença à ranger ses affaires. Finalement, elle allait rentrer chez elle, elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, la faisant sursauter. Reconnaissant ce toucher si doux, elle se laissa aller en arrière, se collant au torse de Jane qui finalement était revenu. Il la fit se retourner avec cette délicatesse dont lui seul était capable, et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord… murmura-t-elle en s'écartant quand il eut fini son baiser.

- Il fallait que je sache si l'alchimie opérait toujours.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant cacher sa curiosité.

- Totalement… répondit-il avec un sourire empreint de douceur, alors qu'il attrapait d'une main ferme la boucle de ceinture de la jeune femme.

**FIN**


End file.
